The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made
The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made is a chronological-episodic crossover YouTube Poop series created by The Detour On Youtube. Show description The most epic YTP series ever made. Sonic and his friends are anxious to cut loose on their own adventure with Faith and Cotty from Spring Breakers in order to pay the rent. The Only Sonic For Hire Poop Anyone Has Ever Made is an electrifying Poop poem to girls gone wild. Synopsis *'Season 1': Sonic is decipted in the series as a man out of a job and has a lack-of-income. So, Tails decides that he should earn money by working for third-party video games. Eventually, Sonic is joined by Faith; however, Cotty decides to get revenge on him for not paying attention. *'Season 2': Sonic and Faith have to find jobs on their own due to Tails being in the hospital and starts working for a mob boss named Mario to pay off a large dept. Tails, Earthworm Jim, Kirby, Eggman, and Cotty are now Sonic's sidekicks. *'Season 3': Sonic is the new mob boss and he and his sidekicks go on a quest for some cash. *'Season 4': Sonic, Faith, and Kirby decide to make a blockbuster movie, while Tails is extremely wealthy and has his own iOS game named "Cash Explosion". Sonic and Faith plan to get revenge on Tails for blowing up his cash back in the latest Season 3 episode. *'Season 5': Sonic, Faith, and Tails get blasted into space and are taken up by the Great Fox. A spaceship that belonged to their leader Fox McCloud, but later he left. Now the team needs a new leader and Sonic is perfect for the role (or so they think). *'Season 6': Sonic and Faith decide they will travel back to the past in order to alter their future. Knuckles becomes a sidekick. However, things turn bad when Mario killed the hedgehog, leading Cotty to be the main antagonist. It was even topsy-turvy when the world is falling apart, but luckily, Faith and Sonic pressed the reset button on a Sega Genesis. The world was safe, but Sonic and the others are now pixels. *'Season 7:' After Sonic, Faith, Tails, Eggman, Jim, and Cotty rebuilt the universe pixel by pixel, weird things started to happen, and the only way to stop this is to find the creator. They must solve riddles and get clues to find him. However, in the final episode, they were interrupted by Mario that he is about to destroy the world, but luckily, Sonic gave someone screwy to Mario in order to save earth. Characters *'Swag Sonic the Hedgehog' is the main protagonist of the series, who lacks some income (thanks to Tails putting all his money in Dreamcast Stock) and is on a frantic quest for some cash. In season 3, he became a mob boss after killing Mario and ends up being broke again in season 4 after Tails blew up all his money. In season 5, Sonic ends up working for the gang on the Great Fox and in season 6, he becomes rich and famous after traveling back in time to stop Tails from putting his money in Dreamcast Stock, but got killed by Mario in Mario's Revenge, leading the plumber to be rich and famous. He was brought back to life in "Messed Up" after Tails, Earthworm Jim, and Eggman did something that brought him back to life along with causing other changes. However, he later turns into Wario. *'Swag Miles "Tails" Prower-Mays' is Sonic's sidekick. He serves as the primary deuteragonist of the series, but is also an anti-hero since he was most likely responsible for Sonic's debt and banktuptcy, and is also the final main antagonist of season 3, where he blows up all of Sonic's cash and breaks up the mob in the end of Season 3, as he is tired of being kicked around by Sonic. He becomes the main antagonist of season 4, where he becomes rich, but also snobbish and cruel to Sonic, which prompts Sonic to plot a plan to kill Tails. Tails becomes the secondary protagonist again, and he and Sonic become friends again in season 5 but Sonic treats him more poorly as retribution. In season 6, Sonic seems to be nicer to Tails after he travels back in time to stop Tails from putting his money in Dreamcast Stock in which Tails ends up broke and Sonic ends up rich and famous. In "Messed Up", Tails attempts to bring Sonic back to life after he gets killed by Mario, only to end up getting longer legs and longer arms. *'Swag Earthworm Jim' is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually hanging out with Cotty, Dr. Eggman and Gilius Thunderhead. He first started hanging out with Eggman now that Sonic stole his suit and used it as a diaper for Soniqua. He gets turned into a Yoshi in "Messed Up" while attempting to bring Sonic back to life. *'Swag Kirby' is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is also a pyschopath and later in the series, he becomes a Hollywood producer, but he might not be a Hollywood producer due to Sonic's time traveling. *'Swag Dr. Eggman' is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He used to be the main antagonist but he (somewhat) turns over a new leaf, since that he realized if Sonic ever died, his life would be meaningless, but he and Sonic are still archenemies and continue to treat each other poorly, making Eggman the series de-facto antagonist. He seems to be in his undies all the time. He gets turned into a baby (while still having his adult head) in "Messed Up". *'Gilius Thunderhead': is one of Sonic's co-sidekicks. He is usually around with Jim & Eggman. He is shown to be a bit perverted and is considered a "general creep". In "Golden Axe" it is revealed that he was considered the real Sonic due to him making puplic apperances as him for years. Sonic later regains his life from Gilius after winning a spin dash challange. *'Soniqua' is the daughter of Mother Brain and Sonic. She is a hybrid creature (half-brain and half-hedgehog) who is usually around with Mother Brain and Sonic (her parents). She saves Sonic's life from various other people trying to kill him. In season 2, Sonic tried to kill Soniqua so he didn't have to pay child support for her but he soon started to respect Soniqua after she saved Sonic's life from Goro. It was believed that Soniqua no longer existed in season 6 due to Sonic traveling in time, but in "Mario's Revenge", she is revealed to still be alive and sets out to kill Mario for killing Sonic. It appears that Soniqua can't die, as she is shown to have survived getting dunked into the Giant Pool of Lava Death. *'Faith Rose Jones' is a character from Spring Breakers. She is Sonic's girlfriend. Faith remains unchanged in "Messed Up". *'Cottlyn Miranda "Cotty" Hoyes' is a character from Spring Breakers. She is Doctor Eggman's girlfriend. In season 1 and five episodes of season 6, she was the main antagonist. Cotty remains unchanged in "Messed Up". Episodes Season 1 *'1-101:' Pay-Per-Boy *'2-102:' Punch-Out!! *'3-103:' Spring Breakers *'4-104:' Eggman *'5-105:' Street Fighter *'6-106:' Earthworm Jim *'7-107:' Burger Time *'8-108:' Oregon Trail *'9-109:' Mother Brain *'10-110:' Kirby *'11-111:' Tetris *'12-112:' Thunderhead *'13-113:' Kid Icarus Season 2 *'14-201:' ExciteBike *'15-202:' Dig Dug *'16-203:' Pac-Man *'17-204:' Mortal Kombat *'18-205:' Bomberman *'19-206:' Winter Olympics *'20-207:' Toad *'21-208:' Angry Birds *'22-209:' Double Dragon *'23-210:' Frogger *'24-211:' Donkey Kong Country *'25-212:' The Battle: Part One *'26-213:' The Battle: Part Two Season 3 *'27-301:' Tapper *'28-302:' The Legend of Zelda *'29-303:' Super Mario Bros. *'30-304:' Casino Zone: Part 01 *'31-305:' Casino Zone: Part 02 *'32-306:' Casino Zone: Part 03 *'33-307:' Super Bowl *'34-308:' The War: Part 01 *'35-309:' The War: Part 02 *'36-310:' WrestleMania *'37-311:' Duck Hunt *'38-312:' El Padrino *'39-313:' It's On Season 4 *'40-401:' Reset *'41-402:' Atari *'42-403:' Final Fantasy *'43-404:' Pokémon *'44-405:' Cash Explosion *'45-406:' Scribblenauts *'46-407:' Mega Man *'47-408:' The New Kirby *'48-409:' Mass Effect *'49-410:' New Super Bad Characters *'50-411:' Contra *'51-412:' Movie Magic *'52-413:' The Red Carpet Season 5 *'53-501:' Star Fox *'54-502:' Aliens *'55-503:' Joust *'56-504:' Blaster Master *'57-505:' Metroid *'58-506:' Asteroids *'59-507:' Destroy Venom *'60-508:' Star Wars *'61-509:' Rocket Knight Adventures *'62-510:' StarCraft *'63-511:' Shadow *'64-512:' Lombardi *'65-513:' Space Chicken Season 6 *'66-601:' Chrono Trigger *'67-602:' Sonic & Knuckles *'68-603:' Streets of Rage *'69-604:' Robotnik *'70-605:' Crash Bandicoot *'71-606:' Golden Axe *'72-607:' Avengers *'73-608:' Mario's Revenge *'74-609:' Law & Order *'75-610:' Flaming Bag of Dog Shred *'76-611:' Messed Up *'77-612:' This Cannot Be Good *'78-613:' Restart Season 7 *'79-701:' Rebuild *'80-702:' Back To Work *'81-703:' Elevator Action *'82-704:' Kung Fu *'83-705:' TMNT *'84-706:' Wreck It Ralph *'85-707:' Castlevania *'86-708:' Ghosts 'n Goblins *'87-709:' Battletoads *'88-710:' A Link to the Past *'89-711:' The Duff *'90-712:' YouTube Poop *'91-713:' The Earth's Fate Credits *Series Created and Written by: The Detour On Youtube *Cast: Mike Parker (Tails, Eggman, Kirby, Knuckles, etc.), Michael William (Sonic), Selena Gomez (Faith), Rachel Korine (Cotty) Ashley Benson (Brit), Vanessa Hudgens (Candy), Wally Maher (Screwy Squirrel), Mark Graue (Fat Mario, Gay Luigi), Clint Gage (Mario, Link), Alex Bernstein (Earthworm Jim, Mother Brain), Stacey Silva (Princess Potato), Dave McElfatrick, Robert DenBleyker, Kris Wilson (Bob the Killer Goldfish), James Franco (Alien), Chase Suddarth, Brian Waterman (Star Fox, Luke Skywalker, Popeye, Peppy, etc.), Corey McDaniel, Ted Wilson (Crash Bandicoot), Sean Chiplock, Nick Mundy (Wreck-It Ralph), Eric Bauza, Seth MacFarlane (Ted), Mark Wahlberg (John Bennett), Bella Thorne (Madison Morgan), Dan Castellaneta (Homer Simpson), Yeardley Smith (Lisa Simpson) Category:Youtube Poop Series